That cute guy
by HAHAhachoo
Summary: Oooh, look at that cute guy. I think I'll make him mine.
1. He caught me

**A/N: HEY GUYS! IN THIS STORY, MARINETTE DOESN'T KNOW ADRIEN AND SHE IS IN COLLEGE SO SHE IS OLDER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

Marinette was perched on her window sill, delicately sewing beads onto her dress. She was on the phone to Alya, complaining about how hard her work at her college has become. " And he expects me to be finished with this dress for the end of the week!" She exclaimed and then grumbled under her breath when the needle pricked her nimble finger, and a small bead of blood appeared.

" I'm sure the dress is going to be great Mari, don't you worry!" Alya reassured the young designer. "And guess what? I'm flying back home next week so I'll get to see you!" Marinette gasped. "No way!"

" Yes way! And I'll be there for two whole weeks"

Marinette started laughing with joy. She hadn't seen Alya in ages and she couldn't wait. After Alya had gotten that job as an assistant at a small news channel, she has been all over the world gaining experience for when she will become a full-fledged reporter. "Alya I can't wait, we're going to go shopping and have picnics and sleepovers and, and-"

Alya laughed effectively cutting off Marinette's squealing. " OK, OK girl, we'll do everything OK just calm down."

Marinette giggled, " But I can't wait! Hurry up and get here already." Marinette grinned widely before it dropped into a frown, " But you'll just miss the party."

"What party?" Alya asked curiously.

"Well the lecturer said that if we finish our projects in time then we can have a party to show off our clothes but I don't have anyone that can go with me and that awful Chloe keeps bragging about how she's going to have a gorgeous date, and i quote" Marinette clears her throat and puts on a high-pitched voice, "We'll be the best thing that has ever happened to your eyes!" Alya and Marinette snorted in unison. " And I'll be all alone..."

Marinette trailed off and turned her head to look outside the window when she saw movement on the street below. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

" Mari? Helloooooo? Marinette? What's happened? Where have you gone" Alya asked, she gradually got louder. " OMG Mari! Are you OK? What's happened? Mari? MARI?"

"Alya" Marinette whispered.

"Mari? Are you oka-"

"Shush Alya or else he'll see me" Marinette said quietly.

"Who will see you, and how will he see you if i scream over the phone?"

"Cause the window is open"

"Mari, who is it?-"

Marinette's scream cut her off, followed by a loud crash and then a groan.

"MARI YOU BETTER TELL ME OR ELSE!"

Marinette took a deep breath in. " Okay so there is this cute guy- wait no he's not cute, he's godly handsome like, like an Adonis, yes that's the word and he was walking past and I completely froze and you were shrieking over the phone-"

"Hey I was not shrieking!"

Marinette cut her off. " Yeah, yeah, OK so I was outright gawking at him and then he turned his head and caught me staring out the window and then he smiled. SMILED. And I did what I usually do. I panicked and i fell backwards onto my bed and now I'm sneakily taking peeks of him as he walks by and I don't know what to do 'cause he saw me and, and-"

Alya put on her evil matchmaking smirk. " OK, first of all is he still there?"

Marinette sucked in a deep breath and then let it out. "Yeah but I saw him from quite far away so he's just passing my window."

"Quick, quick you need to take a picture! Take it, hurry!"

Marinette fiddled with her phone. "But he's already passed-"

"It doesn't matter, hurry"

"OK, OK"

Marinette positioned her phone, leaning out the window. It was only getting the back of his head but oh well. It must have been her bad luck because just as she took the picture, he turned around.

Marinette looked at the picture. She had captured his confused face. She looked up from her phone, he was turned around looking back at her. He had caught her.

Taking a picture of him.

Kill her now.

 **A/N: HA HA THIS WAS SOO FUN TO WRITE. TYPICAL MARINETTE. PLEASE REVIEW. BUH-BYE!**


	2. I'm dying and it's your fault

**A/N: HELLOOO. CHAP 2 IS HERE. YAY! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THERE IS NO MIRACULOUS IN THIS STORY, SO NO LB OR CHAT BUT A WHOLE LOT OF ADRINETTE FLUFFY STUFF, ENJOY! Oh AND THE COVER PIC IS A SCENE FROM AN ANIME CALLED WOLF GIRL AND BLACK PRINCE 'CAUSE I THOUGHT IT FITTED WELL, (EVEN IF ADRIEN DOESN'T HAVE RED EYES.) ~^^~**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

"Alyaaaa" Marinette whined "He saaaw meeee."

Marinette was beyond embarrassed. She still couldn't believe that he had caught her. It had been mortifying and she really, really hoped that the startled look on his face when the flash had went off was all just in her imagination. Yes, she was stupid enough to even leave the flash on. But one look at the proof her phone held in the form of a photograph, all her hopes got crushed by Alya's ginormous foot. It was her fault after all.

Marinette looked back down at the picture and smiled. It really was a great picture. It captured his perfect face, well, perfectly. His hair all mussed up, which worked for him, creating a golden halo around his striking face. His green eyes glowing like shining emeralds, drilling holes right into her soul. Or probably her mind, trying to find out why the creepy girl was taking a picture of him in the first place. Marinette shook her head, banishing all thoughts of the handsome stranger from her mind and summoned her previous irritation that was there before her thoughts had strayed. Alya. Her scheming and devious best friend was going to get what had been coming at her for ages. She was always rebellious, pulling Marinette along with her. It was time things were set right.

"It's all YOUR fault. YOU are the reason for my everlasting embarrassment. If I ever see him again, I will die from said embarrassment, which will be YOUR fault. So when I die from previously mentioned embarrassment, YOUR name will be written aaaaallllll over it. So in conclusion, YOU will be the cause of my premature death which I can see coming in the near future which is very, very near!"

Okay, so maybe she was being a little too harsh.

But Alya just rolled her eyes at Marinette's crazy antics.

She sighed over the phone. "Girl, calm down. Let me get this straight. One, it wasn't THAT embarrassing. Two, you are not going to see him ever again!" _I hope, Alya murmured under her breath. "_ Three, you are not going to die. And if you do, it will definitely not be my fault."

Marinette groaned. "But-"

"No buts, or ifs or anything else, okay? It's going to be fine." Alya reassured. "And you should be thanking me really. If you hadn't taken that picture, you would never have known that he had turned around, which means..." She paused for a dramatic effect, " He thought you were interesting! Or maybe even cute because he turned around to have one more look!" Alya knew she was stretching it but why else would he have turned around?

Marinette wasn't fully convinced but decided it was best to just zip it. She let out a sigh, " But he really is gorgeous, isn't he?"

Alya had to agree on this one. The picture was a bit blurry but you could clearly see that he was gorgeous, or 'the most good looking man to ever walk on this planet' as Marinette put it. She just hoped that her best friend wouldn't go and do anything that will get her hurt. She probably will see that guy again and it seemed Marinette had already fallen for his good looks. She just hoped that he would be as nice in the inside as he was out. That is, If her clumsy best friend could even manage to get a word out in front of him if they did cross paths. But for now, Alya supported Marinette in any way she could, her confidence really needed a boost.

"So Mari, how's the dress coming along?" Yep that was a safe subject.

Marinette smiled giddily. "Oh Alya, it's coming along amazingly. I cannot wait until it's finished, it will look really good!"

Marinette voice always became exited when she talked about fashion, her face becoming animated and hands flying about in gestures. Alya smiled fondly for her friend. "I bet it will blow their minds."

She giggled. "Thanks Alya" Marinette looked at the time "But I have to go now, it's getting pretty late and I have college tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay then Mari, Bye"

"Bye" Marinette ended the call and resumed adding a few adjustments to her dress. She had three days left and she was nearly finished, but the hardest part was figuring out who she's going to go with. Maybe she should just go alone? But then she would be the only one without a partner. Marinette sighed and put her needle down. She probably should get some rest since she was going to be out for the whole day tomorrow. She got up from her desk and crossed the room to her bed, lying down and snuggling into the covers. She pulled her phone out and stared at the face looking back at her. Who was he? Marinette had never seen him in the neighbourhood before, but then again, she had only just moved here a year ago. Maybe he was some guy coming back from a business trip or something. She didn't exactly know his age so he really could already have a job and stuff. But he looked quite young so she wasn't sure.

Marinette squinted at the screen. There was something green on the breast pocket of the black blazer he wore. How did she miss that? She zoomed in on the pocket and realised that it was some sort of writing she couldn't quite make out. It said something like ' Agr' something, something. Marinette closed her eyes and then opened them again, willing her self to focus. What did it say?

Agr,

Agre,

Agrest,

Agreste.

Marinette's eyes widened as it set a light bulb off in her mind. Where had she seen that before. It looked familiar.

Agreste, Agreste, Agreste.

And then it clicked.

Gabriel Agreste.

The owner of Agreste fashion.

And a big sponsor at her college, who was also sponsoring the party. A party he was going to come to, to see if anything or anyone caught his eye.

So who was that guy? Was he just wearing a designer jacket? Or was it something else?

Marinette let out a breath and put her phone down. She closed her eyes. At least now she had a lead. Whoever that guy was, she was going to find out.

Even if it meant she would die from embarrassment.

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP SOON. THESE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN A BIT BORING SINCE I'M TRYING TO GET ALL THE BACKGROUND INFO AND STUFF OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE I GET TO THE GOOD BITS. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Face to Face

**A/N: AND CHAPTER THREE IS HERE. THE EVENTS IN THIS CHAPTER KINDA SET EVERYTHING INTO MOTION. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

" So what do you think of Gabriel Agreste?"

Marinette was currently working at her desk in the college that she goes to. She was putting finishing touches onto the gown she was working on for her project, she was nearly done, with two days to spare! Two days in which she had to find someone to go with her to the party, to save her from getting teased from that evil Chloe even more. She just didn't know how she was going to make that someone appear out of thin air. If only she could fabricate people along with creating clothes.

The girl working on the desk next to her is loud girl called Alix but she is nice, nicer than that Chloe girl. She has more of bold style but her work is still really good. Alix snorted at the question Marinette had asked. " Well if you really want to sum him up, just look up the definition of grumpy, old, stuck-up, loaded, sophisticated fart in the dictionary and you'll have your answer."

Marinette clucked her tongue in reply. " Is he really that bad?" she questioned. Alix sighed, " He is just so uptight and boring, like come on, you're a designer, have some pizazz, some snazzy-ness if that makes sense." Marinette hummed, " Personal experience?" she guessed. " Yup." Alix paused " And he's really controlling as well."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

"Well, there are rumours going 'round that he actually forced Adrien into modelling for him instead of letting him have a choice in what to do with his life like a normal person like, that's just sad man."

Marinette must have had a confused expression on her face because Alix gave her a knowing look. " You skipped the research homework didn't you, the one where we had to look into one of the most successful designers in the fashion industry." It wasn't a question. Marinette gave her a sheepish look in return and shrugged " I didn't think it was that important?"

Alix huffed " Well Adrien is Gabriel's son."

Marinette stopped stitching and turned to fully face Alix.

" S-son? What? " She asked quietly and breathed in through her nose. Calm down, this doesn't mean anything. The cute guy could've been anyone and most definitely not the son of an amazing designer. Marinette gulped at the thought. " U-um, wha-what does this Adrien look like?" She asked nervously, crossing her fingers and praying to the God above to change her luck for once to prevent Marinette from going to all the trouble to dig her own grave to isolate herself from the world.

Alix raised a brow. " You really haven't seen Adrien before? His face is like plastered on every wall in Paris." Marinette shook her head. " You need to get out more!" Alix muttered " Well…" She started, Marinette was hopeful, she could hear angels singing, looking down and taking pity on her. " He's blonde…" Alix continued. That was okay right? Lot's of people had blonde hair, there was still hope. " His eyes are…" Marinette crossed her toes to join her finger as Alix went on " Green." She finished. Her toes uncrossed, great, green. That made the possibility of Mr. Handsome stranger actually being Mr. Agreste even bigger. She snapped out of her internal panic when Alix spoke up. " And he is sooo dreamy!" Sighing and lost in a world of her on, Alix resumed working on her outfit as Marinette was left to go back to her own with a frown etched onto her face. Her life officially had it out for her. Perfect.

* * *

Marinette packed the things she needed to take home with her from college. It was nearing five o'clock and she really needed to get home to have her dress done and dusted, so that she could take a break from the constant whirring of the sewing machine and take a well earned rest. This had been their biggest and most challenging project since the start of the year and it was taking a toll on Marinette's body. She was staying awake most nights to get the dress finished, and though she had accomplished that, it left Marinette feeling tired throughout the day.

Putting the last of the supplies inside her already bulging bag, Marinette set off, waving goodbye to her fellow classmates who were also packing up their work. Her apartment was quite close to the college, so she walked to and from it on foot. In Marinette's current state of half - consciousness, it seemed impossible to even cross the street without collapsing so she decided to get a caffeine boost to help her stay awake. Walking past a few more shops, Marinette stopped in front of her most favourite café, The Kwami's. It had the most heavenly coffee she had ever tasted and was quite familiar with the owners.

Marinette pushed the door open and heard the familiar chiming of the bell above her head. With a tired smile, she headed over to the counter. " Tikki!" Marinette greeted the woman behind the counter, " How are you?"

The red haired woman looked up from the paper she was writing on and smiled. " Mari? Oh how are you my dear! You haven't been here in a while. Another one of those projects I presume?" Marinette made a noise of confirmation. Tikki was just so motherly, it made her miss her own. " The usual?" Tikki asked, and started making Marinette's coffee without waiting for a response. Marinette nodded anyway. " So, um, how's Plagg?" She asked. Plagg was Tikki's husband and even though he could be a pain, you could tell how much he cared for Tikki. Even Marinette had formed some kind of weird friendship with the man. Tikki's eyes lit up at the mention of her husband's name. " Oh, he's doing fine, and now that you mention him, PLAGG, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Marinette winced. It was lucky that they were closing down or else Tikki screaming could have burst someone's eardrum. She could be loud if she wanted to. " Whaaat?" Plagg drawled as he slowly came down the steps which led from the house to the bakery underneath. " You have to go out to get some grocery's from the store and also Mari is here." Plagg rushed down the rest of the steps at the mention of Marinette's name. " Mari! My favourite customer!" He grinned widely before coming over to her and messing up her hair. " Always a pleasure" Marinette said sarcastically. " He smiled before walking towards Tikki to kiss her on the cheek. Tikki gave him a look, and Plagg put his hands up in surrender. " Okay, okay I'm going." He snatched up the shopping list and strode out of the building. Tikki smiled fondly at his back. She looked back at Marinette who was standing there awkwardly and gave her the coffee. " It's on the house" Tikki said before Marinette could protest. " And mind you, you better give us another visit soon. " Marinette waved at her. " Of course I will, see you later Tikki." Tikki winked. " See Ya!"

With new-found energy, Marinette continued walking towards her apartment. The couple were really nice and Tikki always managed to brighten up her day with cheery smiles and warm hugs. Marinette sighed and took a sip from her coffee. She really missed her parents and the bakery, even if sometimes she had to wake up at 5AM and help out with an order. The delicious smells and adoring smiles always made up for it. She couldn't wait until the summer break so that she could go visit her parents. Rounding the corner towards her street, Marinette being lost in thought wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into a wall, a hard wall, and spilled her coffee everywhere. Startled when hands reach out to steady her, Marinette wipes the coffee from her eyes and looks up right into the wall's eyes. Or well the person who's standing there's eyes. Their green eyes. And blonde hair. " You."

 **A/N: YES, YOU. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Coffee Fiasco

**A/N: OH, THE SUSPENSE IS KILLING ME. OR YOU. YEAAHHH, UM, LET US CONTINUE ONTO CHAAAPTERRRR FOUR! YAY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

" You."

A long stretch of silence.

Crickets cricketing somewhere, dogs barking somewhere else.

And then….

" Me?"

The startled but curious question breaks the tension and Marinette snaps out of her daze and pulls herself out of the beautiful stranger's arms.

Eyes widened, Marinette starts to formulate an excuse, maybe the cute guy didn't recognize her?" I, um, e-err, I, uh, sorry?"

Well that didn't work out like she hoped.

And then he starts to laugh, at her. Marinette has never felt this mortified. He's literally crying because he is laughing so hard. With her face burning, humiliated, Marinette steps around him to walk away but is stopped by a hand blocking her path. Picking himself up, the cutie **(A/N: SORRY, I RAN OUT OF CREATIVITY AND ALSO THINGS I COULD CALL HIM, DON'T KILL ME!)** takes a huge breath and calms himself down. Wiping the stray tears mixed with coffee from his eyes, he shyly looks at Marinette from below his eyelashes. " Your window girl, aren't you?" The question takes Marinette off guard, she did not expect him to remember plain old her, but then again, she did take a picture of him. Oh, no. She took a picture of him. She has to get away, quickly before he remembers. Oh who is she kidding, of course he remembers. Plan, Marinette needs a plan. Evade all questions. Yup, that sounds good enough. Let's just hope that she doesn't mess up not answering questions if that's possible. Marinette rolls her eyes at her inner rant. Seriously, she cannot be that bad at social interaction with cute people, can she? Huffing to herself, she looks up to the cutie and puts the most biggest smile on her face that she can muster. " Whatever do you mean?" Wait, didn't she just tell herself not to answer any questions? Great. He gives her a look. " You took a picture of me."

BAM,BAM,BAM.

The world just ended, I repeat, the world just ended.

Marinette was going to kill Alya. Should she use a weapon? But poison was much more sneaky and less messy.

*Cue evil scientist/mastermind/villain laughter. *

Taking a step back, Marinette adopted the innocent puppy look and whispered, " I don't know what you're talking about."

And then she bolted, Coffee soaked hair flying in the wind. Oh man, she lost a hair tie. Did she dare look back. NO WAY. After inserting her key into the door, she kicked open her apartment door and rushed inside.

Did she dare look out the window?

OH HELL YES.

Peering outside, she took in the scene in front of her. The cutie was bending down and picking something up of the ground. She looked down at her wrist. Oh no, her lucky ladybug charm must have fallen off of the bracelet. Aww, it was her most favourite charm. Well at least it hadn't been chewed by a dog then swallowed by a bird then pooped out into a wasteland and then burned and melted or whatever they do to all that trash. Resting her head against the window, Marinette sighed. Why did her life have it out for her? What had she done in her past lives that had caused her to end up like this? Did she go about kicking grannies and stealing cats from crazy cat ladies? Seriously? Groaning, Marinette looked back up to see Mr. Cute walking by inspecting the charm. Well at least this time she wasn't half hanging out of her window while loudly speaking to Alya, like how careless could she be?

Marinette inspects Cutie cutie as he walks by, feeling much safer behind the window. She looks at the coffee stains on his shirt which is probably designer. She made them and she can't believe it. When he stops right by her window, Marinette frowns in confusion but then her eyes widen when his head lifts up to look right at her. Nooo, this is the second time! Whyyy?

* * *

After safely hanging her finished project in her wardrobe, Marinette had decided to do some research. On Gabriel Agreste. Or more specifically, Adrien Agreste. Deciding to jump right in, Marinette goes into Google images and types in his name. Chewing her nails nervously as the images load, Marinette makes one last hopeful prayer but guess what. It doesn't work. The images say it loud and clear. Mr. Cute coffee covered guy is actually Mr. Adrien freaking model Agreste. This confirms everything. She has now officially embarrassed herself in front of one of the most amazing designer's son. Who is also going to be at the college party. With his son. Freaking Adrien Agreste. This situation could not get any worse.

Or could it?

 **A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I NEED INSPIRATION. HELP. WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT, I WOULD LOVE SOME PROMPTY IDEAS. MARINETTE IS SUPPOSED TO FORM SOME KIND OF FRIENDSHIP, AGREEMENT THING WITH ADRIEN, OH I DON'T KNOW, I HAVE SOME KIND OF IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING BUT I NEED TIME TO DEVELOP IT. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Lucky Ladybugs

**A/N: HELLO! SORRY FOR THE WAIT. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.**

Marinette woke up with a groan, her mind spinning. She had the most weirdest dream. Something about spilling coffee over the famous Adrien Agreste and losing her lucky charm. Ha, like that could actually happen, she wouldn't lose her charm because it was supposed to be lucky, duh, but spilling coffee on a model didn't sound too far-fetched. Which is not a good thing. Craning her neck to look at her clock, Marinette saw that it was only seven in the morning so she snuggled back into her covers to try to go to sleep again.

Because she had finished her garment, Marinette didn't need to go to college for the next two days until the party, so she was free to sleep in. But when she remembered she still didn't have anyone to go with, Marinette shot up from under her covers and sighed. This was going to be a long day

* * *

Crossing out yet another person from her growing list of crossed out people, Marinette sighed for like the millionth time. Who knew it could be so hard to find someone to go to a party with. Everyone she had thought up until now had at least one problem attached to them. For example her fellow classmate Nathaniel. He was sweet and kind, so he definitely wouldn't mind helping Marinette out. But the problem was that he crush he had on her. Marinette knew of Nathaniel's liking to her and she thought it was sweet but she didn't feel the same way. And she definitely didn't want to lead him on by asking him to go with her, or break his heart by telling him that she didn't feel the same way and that they were just going as friends. Marinette just didn't have it in her.

The only name that wasn't crossed out on the list was Nino's. Alya's boyfriend had a question mark next to his name. He and Marinette were friends so he might agree to go to the party. He also owed Marinette for her matchmaking which she used to get Alya to agree with going out with him. He would have been a hopeless case without her, so Marinette was absolutely positive that he had no way that he could escape her clutches.

* * *

"No way."

"But Ninooooo!"

Nino harrumphed. "I said no"

Marinette frowned at her phone. She had been so convinced that she would be able to take Nino with her, but he just wouldn't budge.

"But why?" Marinette asked. "You haven't even given me an excuse, forget a good one."

"Because" Nino started, "I am not going anywhere near that Chloe ever again." Nino shivered. "She ruined my favourite shirt! It was one of a kind! And i'm also too busy with a gig. End of discussion."

Marinette was not going to give up that easily. Nino was her last hope and she was going to hang on. Marinette prepared the persuasive lecture in her mind.

"Bu-"

Nino hung up before she could even get started on all the reasons why he should go, and how she's helped him whenever he needed it. Emotional blackmail always did the trick, but not if you didn't even get to it.

Setting down her phone on her desk, Marinette exhaled through her nose. What was she going to do now? She set her head down next to her phone and closed her eyes. Think, think, think Marinette. What should you do? Touching her fingers to her wrist, Marinette searched for her ladybug charm on her bracelet, but when her fingers closed around nothing but air she jerked up in surprise. Bringing her wrist to her face, Marinette saw that the loopy metal thing that had held the ladybug was indeed empty. When had she lost it? She didn't have any recall of losing her lucky charm. The she remembered her dream last night. Marinette's eyes widened in realization and her mouth dropped open. No way, it couldn't be, could it? Her dream being a reality.

Groaning, Marinette pushed off her desk making her chair spin away from it. She must have convinced herself that yesterday's events were just a dream. But it was just her luck that they weren't. Her missing charm was proof. But just to make sure, she logged on to her computer and looked through her search history. And there it was, the name Adrien Agreste, searched in google at six thirty pm. Exact. Great.

* * *

Marinette had decided to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help her clear her mind, and then maybe she would be able to think up a genius plan. Marinette had never noticed how lonely she actually was. Alya was away travelling the world. Nino was busy with his DJ-ing and her parents had a bakery to run. Sighing, Marinette trudged on looking downwards and feeling hopeless. She was going to get humiliated by Chloe and she couldn't do anything about it. Marinette didn't notice the dark clouds appear in the sky nor did she notice the first few drops of water that fell on the pavement. But she did notice when it started to pour heavily, soaking Marinette instantly. Running to find some cover since she didn't have an umbrella, Marinette stood under a covered door of a nearby school. But the rain still got to her, and Marinette shivered wrapping her arms around herself. Losing her lucky charm really did leave an impact on Marinette's already pretty unlucky life.

Sticking her head out to look towards the sky, Marinette saw that the rain was not going to let up for a little while so she would just have to wait to get home. 'Great' she thought, ' another day gone, one more to go.'

Just when Marinette lost all hope and was about to break down, an angel swooped down to help her in the form of a blonde-haired, green-eyed model.

Not feeling the drops of rain on her face anymore, Marinette looked up to see a black umbrella covering her head. Okay, maybe she wasn't that unlucky after all. The umbrella was held up by a hand and arm, a very nice one at that, which was attached to a body and then connected to a good looking head. Adrien Agreste's good looking head.

Nope, her luck was still just as unlucky.

"Need someone to walk you home, M'lady?"

 **A/N: THIS WAS PRETTY UNEVENTFUL BUT I NEEDED TO DO THIS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT WILL BE BETTER, I PURRROMISE! REVIEW!**


End file.
